Deja Vu?
by Mayniac
Summary: CLICHE Amnesia Story! FAX! 6 kids that are 'completely normal' have 'irregular body parts! Why do they seem familiar to each other when 3 and 3 have never met? Trying to maintain their usual lives, now, is even harder when they see each other everyday!


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... sigh... **

**Okay, I know I have... some stories to update. Lol, im sorry. This just POP!ped into my head. lol. I know, i know, its REALLY cliche. lol. But still. I've always loved these stories!!! Maybe you'd like some info on this.. Or should i let you figure it out yourself? ... ... ... nah. **

* * *

"Hey, Nudge, it'll be okay, aight? I'll go in there if you want." Nick tried soothing Lexie, by using her nickname.

She gave him a shaky smile. Both of them weren't really big fans of shots… or hospitals.

"N- nah, it's okay… I'm sure it'll be fine…" She sighed, trying to reassure herself more than him.

He gave her a small smile. "I know it'll be. Good luck, Lex."

She walked in, following the lady with the kind face. Nick shook his head and laid back in his chair. He'd always really hated hospitals, but who else was going to take Lexie? She was like a sister to him, and their parents really weren't very caring. He and his friend, Matthew, always watched over her when their parents were on business trips since she was 2, so she'd been used to them for a while now. She was now 13 and Matt and Nick were 15.

"_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one-" _

"Nick? Hun, is Lexis okay?" His mom's voice asked curiously.

"Uh huh." He rolled his eyes.

He knew his mom really didn't care. She was probably in a meeting. She liked to call during meetings so it would look like she was busy and cared about kids a lot. Which was _a lie_.

"Good. Call me right when she gets out, okay?"

"Whatever." No.

"Okay. Bye honey! Love you!"

"Right…"

He heard the line go dead and stuffed the enV2 back into his pocket, replacing it with his iPod. Open Your Eyes by: Sum 41 immediately started blasting through his earphones. **(A/N Hehe I love Sum 41) **

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a girl with naturally brown streaked blond hair walk into the waiting room with a brown haired girl. They both didn't seem to find this place attracting, either. After a few minutes the brunette got called and the blond girl sat down.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked back down to the screen of his iPod. What was taking Lex so long? He thought impatiently after about 5 minutes.

Nick felt someone eyeing him and noticed the blond girl staring at him. He smirked. Just another girl that's eye was caught on him. But she wasn't just another girl. She was actually prettier than most of the others. Not that he's saying the girls he's dated were ugly, they were pretty. So, saying that she's prettier is saying something.

* * *

**Max's POV**

I uncomfortably shifted in my seat. I hate this place… Why does Ella _have_ to take sports shots?? But my eyes were attracted to a guy sitting in a chair off to the right in the back of the room. He was listening to his black iPod touch and had a black hoodie on.

He was actually pretty hot… I'm sure Ella would like him, but... um... he's mine. So, I got dibs!

I sighed. Waiting in this place is torture. Even if I _do_ have a good view…

I saw him glance up to the door as if longing for it to open. He was probably waiting for his sister or something, and I guess he wasn't so comfortable here either.

"AHHH!!!"

Everyone's heads shot up and looked towards the door. A nurse ran out screaming, followed by a doctor running towards the hot guy.

"Nicholas Williams?! This is about your adolescent, Lexie Reynolds. We seem to have foun- Well, let us show you."

His eyes widened and he shot up, following the haggard lady. Everyone was in a panic, asking what was going on and murmuring things to each other. This was crazy.

I looked around to see a bunch of people at the front desk, demanding to know the problem and some people in clumps talking about what they though the problem was. Some had even stopped the nurse, asking what was wrong.

I tried to listen in and heard the flustered nurse say something about the kid being a demon. _I doubt it!_ I shook my head and walked to the wall to listen if I could hear something.

All I heard was gasping and muffled speaking, though. But I could try to make out the words, but made out, "Irregular… bone-like… unusual… morph… child… never… incredible…"

I blinked and looked over to where he sat to see his iPod. Huh. Okay, maybe I was a little insensitive to be looking at someone's iPod when their 'adolescent' was being… examined or was a 'demon', but I was curious. It's not like there was something really wrong with the girl, right?

"M- Maxine Ride?" Another nurse asked frantically.

Everyone turned their attention to me as I walked through the doors nervously after putting the iPod down where the guy laid it. Oh gosh… what if the same thing is wrong with Ella?

"Is there something wrong with Ella?"

The lady didn't say anything, just lead me to a room where I saw the hot guy, the doctor, Ella, and an African American girl. The girl was sitting on the bed, looking scared out of her mind with the hot guy trying to comfort her.

"N- Nick what if something's really wrong with me? What if it's some new disease that no one knows about? What if they can't cure me?!" I heard the young girl whimper as the adults left.

The hot guy, or Nick, rubbed her back. "Hey, motor mouth, it's going to be okay."

She smiled a little at him and he smiled back, ruffling her straightened hair. I quickly walked to Ella to ask if everything was okay, and Ella smiled.

"It's okay, Max. They're just going to compare my x-ray to Lexie's."

'Lexie' smiled a nervous smile at me and stuck out her hand. "H- hi. I'm Lexie Reynolds."

I smiled reassuringly at her and shook her hand. "Max Ride."

I admired her. She was just found to have something irregular about her body, and she can still suck it up and introduce herself.

"Oh, and this is my 'brother'." She grinned, making the quotation marks with her fingers before pointing to the hot dude.

"Nick Williams." Hot dude said, smirking and winking at me.

I smiled a little at him and could feel my face heating up. "He's cute, isn't he, Max?" Lexie asked, smirking mischievously.

Lexie and Ella exchanged what looked like evil glances before looking back at us. I blinked.

"Um…"

"Okay, this is Dr. Rolly. She's a vet. We've invited her to look at the x-rays and examine them." The doctor interrupted, walking in with a lady that seemed to be in her 30s.

The four of us nodded and Lexie handed her the x-rays she'd been holding, shaking in fear.

All eyes were on the vet as she gasped. "Stand up." She ordered Ella and Lexie.

They both looked at each other worried as they stood and showed their backs. Dr. Rolly squinted and looked at the two's backs in interest.

"Well, this one is definitely different, for she has a small bump. And these x-rays are extraordinary! I've never seen anything like these before…"

The two sat down to where they were before and Nick wrapped his arms around Lexie protectively and calming her.

Dr. Rolly put the x-rays onto the table beside her and looked at all of us scared. "I- I don't know what's wrong, but I do know this. She's definitely not… _only_ human."

* * *

"Now, I want you to go on with your life normally. We'd just like it if you come in and check on us every once in a while, okay, Hun? Here's my card. Come over any time. Oh, and try not to tell anyone, but maybe your parents." Dr. Rolly smiled at Lexie pitifully and she nodded, looking down.

"Thank you." She said quietly as her and Nick walked out of the room.

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I sighed and rubbed Lexie's shoulder. "You heard her. Go on with your normal activities."

Lex groaned and rolled her eyes. "This is so stupid. Just to check for some dumb skin disease I KNOW I don't have!"

"Yeah, well."

She giggled. "Sucks for me, but youuuu! That's a whole different story!!" She teased.

"What?"

"You know what." She smirked ( I really shouldn't do that anymore… not a good influence…). "You know if I didn't go you wouldn't have been able to meet her! You know… Maaaaax?"

I rolled my eyes. "What about h-"

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

We turned to see Ella running towards us, Max following from behind. Ella and Lexie grinned at each other. They've become good friend during that whole scary time period.

"Lex!" Ella grinned. "That was pretty awkward…" She said after she caught her breath.

Lex nodded. "Seriously! It was so weird… I'm never going back to that hospital again!"

I was about to say something, but she added, "Oh, shut up, Nick. I know I have to."

She grinned at me and I smiled a little, rolling my eyes.

"Hey." Max smiled as she walked up to us.

Lex smiled hugely at her and I didn't say anything. Lex and Ella were looking between Max and I and it felt kind of weird…

"Um, yeah. So… we should go pick up Matt from football..." I muttered.

"Matt? How old is he? He hot?" Ella grinned.

"El." Max warned, pushing Ella slightly.

Ella laughed. "Whatever. Oh! Lex, let's switch numbers."

"'Kay, bye!" Lexie smiled at Ella after they'd exchanged numbers.

We waved and parted ways. "I like Ella. She's nice."

I nodded. "Yup."

"And you like Max."

"Yup."

"No, I meant, like-like."

"Lex, I've just met her for 1 hour or so." I looked at her in disbelief.

She smiled and shrugged. "So?"

"Whatever, let's go get Iggy." I shook my head, heading towards the car.

* * *

Lex and I sat on the bleachers waiting for Matt. His football practice always took longer than it should.

"Hey Matt!" Lex screamed once he was done, so he could hear her above the running football players.

"Iggs!" I yelled, using his nickname.

He turned and nodded, running towards us after he showered. Matt was blind, but he had really good hearing. Yeah, you're probably thinking it's so odd for the coach to let a blind guy play on the football team, but he's really good. And, he's not stupid. He can feel the vibrations and hear really well, so, I guess that makes up for his sightless eyes.

He plays for our neighborhood team, but this year we're going to a different school, so he said he wants to play for that team, because the school we're at this year has a suckish **(A/N Yes, I know suckish is not a word lol) **team and he heard that the school we're going to this year has a good one.

"Hey, you see that? I scored about 5 touchdowns in a row." He grinned.

"Nope, but we did see the last one!" Lex shrugged, hopping off the bleachers.

"Aw, come on. Why didn't you guys come early this time? I thought the appointment was going to take, like, 5 minutes!"

"Yeah, it was supposed to…" I muttered, glancing at Lexie.

She laughed and exchanged glances with me nonchalantly. "There was a little accident…"

Yup. A little.

"What, did Fang see a girl?" Matt joked.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say no, but Lexie spoke before I could, "Yup!"

"Hey, at least I'm not as hormonal as you, Matt." I defended.

Before Matt could say something, Lex added, "But that's not the problem. We'll tell you at home."

* * *

**Lol yeah... if you haven't noticed... Lexie is Nudge. Fang's name is Nick. Iggy's name is Matt or Matthew. Lol. I kind of want Fang's name to be Matthew, but I'd keep getting them mixed up. **

**In here, Fang is an only child. So is Nudge. So is Iggy. **

**Definite Fax. Durrr!!! lol. Niggy or Eggy?!?! I can't decide. lol. I like both and in here, Nudge and Ella are the same age. If Fang, Max, and Iggy are the same age and are 15 then they are in 10th grade in Highschool. Ella and Nudge are 13 so they're in 8th grade in Junior High. Gazzy will be 11 and in 6th grade. Angel will be 8 and in 3rd grade... or is it 2nd grade? um... whatever grade 8 year olds are in...**

**OH! And if any of you have read my last story,** _'N is for Naughty, but M is for Manly!_**', then just know that it's going to be INCREDIBLY long!!! hehe!! like, the next chappie could probably b about 5 chappies... but oh well. lol i hope u guys like long chappies!!!! CUZ THATS WHAT UR GONNA GET! lol probably.**

**Holy crap my hand hurts... lol. idk y.. weird..**

**So, tell me if u like it or think its 2 cliche or think it sucks!!! : D lol. okay, gimme ideas too!!!!!!!**


End file.
